


Don’t Speak

by woof_boi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_boi/pseuds/woof_boi
Summary: Jamie is a transfer from Canada. He's quiet and full of secrets. The Host Club is determined to make him talk.
Kudos: 14





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> This book is being posted on Wattpad and is a rewritten version of an older book.

"Did you hear? There's a new student."

"I heard he's from Canada."

"Canada? Isn't that the maple loving country?"

"Yeah. I also heard it snows constantly there."

"Why would a Canadian move here?"

"I have no idea. No one has asked him."

"Why not?"

"No one wants to go near him and his dog."

"Wait, he has a dog?"

"Yeah, a pit bull."

"A pit bull? How did the school allow such a savage beast in?"

"He probably bribed the staff to allow it."

"That's disgusting."

I tapped my pencil against the desk as I looked over my notes. I wanted to make sure I hadn't missed anything important. I didn't want to go home with confusing notes again. I looked up to see most of the students had left already, heading home or to some club. My fifth day at school had just ended and it was time to pack up. I felt my pocket vibrate and reach down to pull out my android. It was a text from May.

:May:  
Hey Bubbles <3 I'm going to the store and won't be able to pick you up. Text Kayla when your ready and she'll come get you. If she tries to argue tell her she doesn't have a choice! >:[

I sent a quick text back saying that I will before I started to gather my things. I picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. Funny how the backpack looked large against my petite figure. I grabbed the bright red leash connecting to Clair, my white, black spotted pit bull. She stood to attention and looked up at me as she waited for us to move. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and started walking. I decided to walk around the school again today to familiarize myself with the place. The building was very large, much larger than my old school, I had to get used to the place. Besides, no one would bother to help my find my way when I get lost. I'm not sure why, guess they all were too busy.

I looked down at the map I had in my hand to figure out which way I wanted to go. I felt a tug on the leash as Clair lead me to the side. I looked up to see a couple of male students walk around me with disgust and slight fear on their faces. I bowed slightly in apology before I looked ahead again. Good thing I had Clair, I would have ran into them without her. I would have been knocked over with me being 4' 9" (144.78 cm).

I came to a stop this time as I looked down at the map. There were many rooms and directions I could see. The question was, which way should I go this time. I bit my lip in thought before finally deciding and started walking with Clair by my side.

*******

I looked up at the seventh large door before me today. The sign next to it read "Music Room #3". Were there really so many students that they need three music rooms. I didn't think so many students were interested in music.

I pushed the door open slowly and peeked my head in. Had to make sure no one was inside before I started wondering around. The room was fill with students, boys and girls alike, in groups. The girls would be surrounded around a boy or two, just talking or freaking out over something the boys did. This didn't look like a music room. It looked more like a cafe.

I felt Clair brush my thigh and I looked down at her. She was looking ahead and I turned to see someone standing in front of me. I didn't see him approach. My eyes quickly went to the tall blonde's lips.

"-have a new visitor!" The student said. "Come on in, don't be so shy."

I opened the door slightly more, but staid where I stood. The student's attention immediately went to Clair. His welcoming smile quickly turned to fear. The other male students began to gather, all looking at Clair and back at me. Seven male students total.

The tall blonde started to speak again, my eyes went to his lips again. "Y-you must be the new student, from Canada, correct?"

I nodded in response.

One of the others to started to speak, a red head. I had to quickly turn my attention to him before I missed anything. "-doesn't talk."

His twin, another red head, started to speak as well. "-ignore everyone."

I saw movement and looked to see the blonde with his hand in the air as he spoke proudly. "-be a shy boy! Too shy to come out and bring attention to himself! Tell me, what gave you the courage to come out to us? Or have you also been an open gay?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, his cheeky grin staid still as he waited for an answer. I looked around, waiting to find someone trying to hold back a laugh. None. I looked back up at the blonde before reaching for the door, shutting it as I left. I wasn't getting involved with that.

I suddenly felt Clair pulling me to the side with urgency before I felt someone grab my arm. Clair sense the fear in me and she growled, pressing against my thigh. The hand quickly let go. I looked to see the blonde again, his hands in the air as he looked down at Clair in fear. 

"-orry, sorry!" He said, "Easy...boy."

I motioned my hand for Clair to calm down. She stopped growling, but didn't leave my side or stop glaring at the blonde. She's such a good girl.

"I-I'm sorry." The blonde said. "I didn't mean to scare you away. Did we intimidate you? Too many people at once?" I shook my head. "Then why did you run?"

I hooked the loop of the collar around my wrist as I moved my hands in different motions. I mouthed my words as I did so. I had to pause now and then as I tried to remember.

'Sorry...not looking for...date.'

The boy looked confused as he stared at me. Guess he doesn't know JSL.

'Do you know ASL?'

Another blank stare, even more confused. Guess not.

Another male student walked over to us and started to speak. This one was a tall black haired boy with glasses.

"-language." He said. "He's deaf."

"What?" The blonde asked. "Deaf?"

The blonde looked at me with a dramatic sad look, his arms wrapped around me in a hug, this didn't scare but confused me. I felt his jaw move as he talked, but was out of view so I had no idea what he was saying.

The tall boy with glasses let out a sigh as he spoke. "He doesn't know what you're saying. He can't read your lips if he can't see them."

The blonde then moved back, his hands on my shoulders as he spoke, a wide smile on his face.

"Right!" He said, "Come, you must meet everyone!"

He spun around, his hand on my shoulder as he lead me back to the music room. Clair stayed close to me. He pulled me into the room, waving his hand dramatically to the male students gathering around us. I looked up to the blonde as he spoke.

"This is the Host Club!" He announced. "It's a place where young men with too much time on their hands entertain young women who have too much time on their hands. I am the king, Tamaki. This is Mori," I glanced to see him point to a very tall guy with black hair, "Hunni," a smaller blonde with a stuffed rabbit, "Haruhi," a pretty boy with brown hair, "Kyoya," the guy with glasses, "Hikaru and Kaoru." the twins, "And what's your name?"

I took a couple of steps away from Tamaki before I started to sigh again in JSL, mouthing my words. 'Anyone... know what I... say?"

I saw movement and looked to see Mori signing. 'I do.'

A sigh of relief left my lips before I signed more. 'Tell... them what I say? I no... talk.' Mori nodded as I continued. 'I J-A-M-I-E. Dog C-L-A-I-R.'

"His name is Jamie and his dog is Clair." Mori told everyone.

"Sounds North American." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

He turned to everyone else and started to talk to them. Luckily, he wasn't turned too far so I could still make out what he was saying.

"Everyone!" He said, "We must make Jamie and Clair feel welcomed and comfortable. Being a deaf person in a normal person school must be tough. He's so strong to have made it this far!"

The girls started clapping before Haruhi started to speak.

"-being rude." He said.

Tamaki looked shocked and confused. "Rude?! But how?"

"Just because he's deaf doesn't mean he isn't normal." Haruhi explained. "I agreed we should make him feel welcomed, but don't talk about him as if there was something wrong."

No one moved or spoke for a good few seconds before Tamaki sighed, acting very dramatic.

"You're right." He said. "I shouldn't have spoken so rudely. Please forgive me, Jamie."

My eyes widened slightly. This was all a surprise, a nice change from how my time in this school has been so far. I nodded, accepting Tamaki's apology.

Tamaki brightened before he turned to everyone else again to speak. "Now! Everyone must-"

I felt something tap my shoulder and looked to see Hunni with a wide smile. He was a few inches taller than me. How is it that everyone is taller than me?

"Jamie-kun!" He shouted. "Would you like to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?"

I looked back at Tamaki to see him still giving orders to everyone else. Whatever he was talking about seemed important. No one tore their eyes away from him. I turned to Hunni and nodded with a smile. I could go for some cake. He cheered and pulled me to a table filled with cake. He hopped onto his seat as I climbed into mine, Clair sitting next to me.

"What kind do you want?" Hunni asked excitedly.

I looked at the many different types of cakes. There was so many to choose from. Most of these I've never even seen before. I pointed to a velvet cake with chocolate frosting and shavings. Hunni happily gave me a slice before he started chowing down on his own. His face lit up like the sun. He reminded me a lot of a kid.

I looked down to my cake. It looked so fancy and different. My cakes are normally homemade unless I go to some party, then they would normally be store bought, but never this nice looking. I picked up my fork and scooped up a piece. I bit into it, the small piece blasting with flavor. My face lit up from the delicious new taste.


	2. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally gets home and you come to meet a few friends of his.

A girl in her early twenties threw her arms in the air as I walk closer.

"Jamie!" She greeted while doing ASL. "There you are, what took you so long?"

I shrugged before I started to sign in ASL. 'Sorry, hard to get away from them.'

"Who's 'them'?" The girl asked.

'The club members.' I replied. 'I think they were too excited they not want me to leave? I know not, they have much energy.'

"You mean that Host Club you told me about?" The girl asked as she motioned at her phone.

I nodded. I had texted her earlier to explain why I was being a bit late in asking her to pick me up.

'I think they want me to feel welcomed?' I signed as I recalled the day. 'They afraid of Clair. ...Mainly tall blonde.'

The girl shrugged with a sigh. "Why am I not surprised? There are too many rumours and messed up stories around pit bulls."

I nodded. 'I know, one reason why school hesitant to allow her to go to school with me.'

The girl nodded as Clair nudged my leg. I looked down to see her looking behind me. Turning around, I noticed one of the Hosts walking to us.

"Hey, Jamie." Haruhi waved.

I waved back as he walked up to me.

"I wanted to apologize for the club." He said. "I could tell they were being a bit much. They just get excited around new people."

I scrunched my eyebrows as I did my best to decipher what he was saying. Japanese was so hard. I eventually turned to the girl and asked her to translate, which she did. I nodded in thanks before turning back to Haruhi to sign to her, the girl translating.

'Thank-you.' I smiled. 'Haruhi, this Kayla. Kayla, this Haruhi.'

Kayla smiled as she and Haruhi bowed. "It's nice to meet you. Let me guess, you're part of that club who greeted Jamie?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "That I am. Though, I'm not as intense as the rest of them. Everyone else has that covered."

'Haruhi stand up for me I got call not normal.' Jamie signed to Kayla. 'Make me feel better.'

"What?" Kayla asked as she signed. "You got called not normal? By who? I'll kick their butt!"

"It wasn't in offence." Haruhi quickly said. "He means well. He's just dense and says the wrong thing sometimes. He meant no offence."

"Rich kids." Kayla stated with a huff. "Thanks for standing up for him. I was afraid of him getting, you know, bullied for being deaf."

"No problem." Haruhi smiled. "I know what it was like starting out in that school. Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you later."

Kayla and I bid our goodbyes as Haruhi left before climbing into the car. Clair sat in the backseat as I staid upfront. Kayla started the car and we drove in silence. I could feel the vibrations of the car, meaning Kayla was listening to music, so we weren't in complete silence. Talking in sign and driving was both difficult and dangerous. I would rather keep to myself unless there was a translator to help us out, although I knew that Kayla was itching to talk about something.

After a silent ride, we finally made it home and climbed out of the car. Kayla rushed to get in front of me and start signing as she talked, not even waiting till we get to the door.

"Come on, tell me more about this club." She said, excitedly. "Any cute boys you got your eye on?"

My face scrunched up with a small smile before I shook my head and signed, 'No one. They too busy with something else to like me.'

Kayla pouted before she signed back, "You can't be serious. I know how you feel about getting into anther relationship with hearing people, but that doesn't mean you can't find someone interesting. Besides, you should just get to know these guys. Not everyone is like Drake, give them a chance."

I frowned before looking away, 'You hear and you in college. I am not you. I do not want date any. Thanks for pep talk, but still no from me. Can we go in?'

Kayla sighed before she nodded and motioned to the door, stepping to the side. I walked pass her and headed in. It was a three story house, but the top floor was not for us. It was rented out and had some stairs on the side of the building to lead up to it. The bottom floors were left for me and everyone else I was staying with.

I walked into the house and began to take my shoes off, leaving them by the door with the one other pair that sat there. I turned to Kayla to see her finish calling out, most likely letting Aunt May know we were back.

I waved my hand to get her attention before signing, 'Aunt May still gone. I be in room, come get for dinner.'

Kayla nodded before she waved me goodbye as I left. I headed to my room on the second floor. A room in the upper floors was always best for me, especially if it had a window facing the streets. I could feel vibrations in the floor better, especially without my shoes, and I could look out at the busy street. It was always fun to guess what everyone was up to and what conversations they could be having.

I looked around my small, two windowed room. It was a small room, but was littered with everything space. The roof and walls were covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. I did my best to arrange them as close to some of my favourite constellations. My bed had a black sheet and nightstand sitting next to it. A picture of my parents, a lamp, and a sci-fi book sat on it. My four drawer dresser sat across from my door with more books on it. A desk sat under a window across from my bed, a few more books sat on it. The two windows were on two walls, one facing the street and one facing the house next to ours. My desk sat under the window that faced the neighbor.

I tossed my suit case and jacket onto my bed as I loosened my tie and undid the top button. First thing's first, I need to change into more comfortable clothes. Pulling off my tie, I glanced out of the window facing my neighbors, that's when I finally spot them. The next door twins were waving frantically at me from their window. I smiled and chuckled as I walked to my desk. Pulling out my small whiteboard and marker, I looked up to see their own whiteboard with a message. Thank goodness they new English.

"Welcome back, how was school?"

I sat down on my chair before writing a response. I held up the whiteboard for the twins to see, "Something new, met people. You?"

The girl twin took the board and wrote a response before handing it to her brother so he could write. Finally, he showed it, under neither the girl's curvy handwriting was the boy's sharp writing.

"Fine." "Boring."

The boy took the board back to write something else down and show me.

"What people like?"

I smiled as I wrote back my response.

"Long story. Tell later?"

The two glanced at each other before they nodded in response. The girl smirked and snatched the board from her brother, her curly hair falling in her freckled face. Pushing her hair away, she wrote down her question.

"Any cuties?"

I just kind of shrugged and smiled at the two. The girl quickly added another question.

"Cuter than Caleb?"

The boy turned a bright red before he snatched the board away and erased the writing, adding his own.

"Don't humour her."

I Laughed slightly and wrote down something and held it up, motioning to the sister.

"All Scottish sisters like her?"

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes before writing down a response. The girl stuck out her tongue as Caleb and he returned it before holding up the board.

"One of kind."

I chuckled before writing a response.

"Not every Rose is red."

Caleb shook his head before responding.

"Stop trying to make her name romantic."

I smirked as I responded.

"At least didn't use space."

Rose perked up suddenly as she punched Caleb's shoulder. They started talking, Rose very excited. Caleb eventually rolled his eyes and wrote something down.

"Rose says to tell pick up line."

I nodded as I sat my board down and waited. Caleb wrote down the line as his face grew red. He covered his face as he reviewed the board.

"Wanna know my favourite planet? Uranus."

I chuckled before replying.

"Good one. More later?" I erased the writing before adding more, "Got some HW."

The two nodded before Rose took the board and wrote something down.

"Go over at 6?"

I nodded as I put my board down. We waved to each other as I pulled my blinds closed. I put my board and marker away before I started to finally get out of that uniform. The uniform got hung on the door as I changed into a black sweater and grey sweats. I left my feet bare so that I could feel the vibrations. My aunt and Kayla like to hit the floor, or roof to them when they need me instead of calling.

I sat down at my desk and opened my brief case, pulling out the homework. Time to spend too much time doing pointless work.

*******

I set my pencil down and stretched my arms above my head. A glance at my clock told me I had been at it for a couple of hours. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. I looked over to see Clair fast asleep, probably snoring. I smiled at the sight before I felt the floor vibrate. I quickly stood and headed to the door, opening it and seeing Kayla.

"Food ready," she signed, "Go downstairs."

I nodded and whistled for Clair. The dog quickly lifted her head and followed me out. We headed downstairs to greet an elderly woman with long black hair and brown eyes in the kitchen. Clair walked off somewhere else, knowing she isn't needed. The woman smiled and hugged me, saying something. I looked to Kayla for translation. May didn't know sign language and she tended to forget the fact that I couldn't tell what she was saying. Kayla always stuck around to translate for us.

"She say hello," Kayla signed. May let me go and stepped back before talking again, "Finish homework?" I nodded before she spoke again, "Hungry?"

I nodded and rubbed my stomach. May smiled and chuckled before motioning to the table. I didn't catch what she said before she turned to the stove. I went and sat down at the table, Kayla sitting next to me. May dished all three of us something before joining us. I thanked her before digging in.

Once I finished the meal, I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. I tapped on the table to get Kayla and May's attention.

I signed with Kayla translating, "Go on walk with twins."

May nodded before she spoke and Kayla translated, "Be back by nine."

I nodded in response as I grabbed my dishes and put them in the sink. I whistled for Clair before heading upstairs. The dog hurried up after me and I got us both ready for the walk.


	3. Fall Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes on a nice walk with the twins and Clair, enjoying the crispy, Fall air. All seems to go well until they have a short run-in with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have some news for all of you. I do have a Tumblr and Twitter for "Don't Speak" where I will share any updates, news, art, and more of the book. I will now be posting the urls of each at the end of every chapter. Second, I am also posting this story over on Wattpad, so if you do happen to know anyone who uses that sight and might be interested, let them know.

Clair followed me as we stepped outside, the chilly Fall air biting at my nose. On days like these, I'm glad most of my wardrobe consists of sweaters. I looked around for any sign of the twins, spotting movement on the corner of my eye. I looked to the side to thee the twins, why they were waiting on the opposite side of my house from theirs, I still have no idea. I smiled and waved to the two as they ran up to meet me. It was clear they were outside longer by the red of their button noses and the freckles popping from Rose's face.

Rose was first to speak, being slow and careful with her English, I always appreciated that. "Hello, Jamie, you ready?"

I smiled and nodded before the three of us started walking. Just like everyone else, they were much taller than me. Rose reached into her large purse to pull out the infamous white board and marker. Neither of them new any sign language, so they would bring the white board with us.

Rose wrote down on the board before holding it up to me, "You had a story for us?"

I took the board from Rose and started to write out my. I went on to explain how I met the club and their reaction to me and Clair. Rose was, of course, upset that so many people didn't like the pit bull. Caleb reminded her the light the breed was put in and how rich people can be. Rose didn't accept the excuse and was still upset.

After we were able to calm her down, I continued my story. I told them about Mori and how he helped me with translation. Rose took no time to start teasing me about him, asking if I thought he was cute.

"He was nice, that is all." I wrote down, "Not interested."

"Come on," Rose wrote after erasing my reply, "Big, tall, strong guy who signs. No sparks at all?"

I thought for a second, were there any sparks? No. I mean, he is cute and all, but there's no way I could date him. Besides, he probably isn't even interested in me. Too focused on caring for Hunni.

I shook my head before making the sign for "none". Rose scoffed before she nudged Caleb, saying something that I missed. Caleb shook his head at Rose before he got my attention with a wave of his hand. He made the sign for "ignore her", a sign I taught him a while ago since he says it so often. I chuckled before I turned back to the board, continuing the story.

At the end, Rose wrote down a question, "Plan on meeting up again?"

I nodded before writing down my explanation, "Only people to talk to me in the school. Want to make some friends."

Caleb took the board and wrote down his reply, "Hope they treat you good."

I smiled and nodded as Rose wrote down her addition, "Beat them up if they don't."

I chuckled before I shook my head. Finally, we had made it to our destination. The three of us walked into a Starbucks and got in line for our drinks. I caught a few people giving us looks, most likely because of Clair. I didn't worry because she had her vest on, so no one could do anything about it.

Rose handed me the board with a question, asking what drink I wanted. She nodded as we stepped up to the cashier. The twins ordered their drinks before Caleb looked back at the board and ordered mine. I waited patiently as I watched the other barista work on some other drinks. I saw movement and looked to see Caleb handing the cashier his card and paying for the drinks. Once he got the receipt, the three of us found an empty table by the window and sat down. I sat closest to the window with Clair under the table by my feet. This way I could be out of the way of everyone and don't need to worry about others trying to get my attention.

Caleb sat across from me and wrote something down on the board before holding it out for me, "How is your Japanese going?"

I had been trying to learn Japanese to make reading lips easier in Japan. I have also been trying to learn Japanese Sign Language, in case anyone might know that sign language. It's really tough trying to learn two versions of a language at once.

I thought for a second before I took the board and wrote down my reply, "Speaking is very hard. Sign is getting easier, still difficult."

Caleb nodded before he wrote down something else, "Want to practice the speaking? Read my lips?"

I knitted my brows together before I glanced up at Caleb's smiling lips. I tapped my chin before eventually nodding. Caleb smiled more before he wrote down a word on the board. He didn't show me, but pointed to his mouth and spoke slowly it in Japanese. I watched closely and bit my lip as I thought. Caleb waited until I motioned for him to repeat. He repeated the word and waited again. I eventually made the guess on both the Japanese and English word, just so I can make sure I read it write. Caleb turned the board towards me to show me what the answer was.

It continued like that for a while, Rose going to get our drinks as we continued practicing. I guessed another word and Caleb beamed at the correct guess. He suddenly looked up at someone. I looked over as well to see a woman, a very angry woman. She was saying something to us, but was speaking too fast for me to even try to guess what it was. I looked to Caleb to see him talking to the woman. He was keeping his cool, but I could tell by the twitch in his lip that he was starting to get annoyed. My guess is that the woman wasn't being too nice.

I looked at the woman again to try and figure out why she's so upset when I noticed Rose walking back with our drinks and an employee. Rose got the woman's attention and the started to talk. The woman's attention then went to the employee as Rose sat down and handed us our drinks. I was still very confused and looked at the twins, looking for an answer. Caleb noticed this and motioned for me to wait. I nodded and just looked down at my drink, waiting.

Eventually, I looked up again to notice a third person had joined us and was saying something to the woman. The third person motioned to the door before folding their arms. The woman looked very offended before she turned and walked out. The third person turned to us and started talking. All I caught was, "apologize" and "great day" before them and the employee left. The twins finally turned to me, Rose rolling her eyes. I looked at them, still confused.

Caleb grabbed the board and started to write something out, "Entitled woman. Got mad about Clair. Manager got her to leave."

I glanced down at Clair and saw that she was still laying comfortably against my leg. I reached down and gave her a couple of pats before looking up the twins. They had moved on from the subject and were drinking their drinks, Rose writing something down.

She turned the board to me, "Where do you want to go after drinks?"

I bit my lip as I thought for a second. I took the board a wrote out my reply, "A walk in the park would be nice."

The twins nodded in agreement before we soon went onto another topic.

**********

Twitter: dont_speak14  
Tumblr: dont-speak


	4. Planning

I stared up at the large door, the sign saying "Music Room 3" reminding me where I was. I looked down at Clair as she stood at attention next to my leg. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked back up to the door. I only hoped that this visit wouldn't be as chaotic as before. Another sigh and I pushed the door open, looking around at the familiar scene as Clair and I walked in. Movement and I looked to see Tamaki greet me with his arms wide open.

"Welcome... Jamie," was his greeting, as he held my hand in both of his.

I smiled up at the tall blonde before looking around the room. Everyone was in their rightful group, maybe a new girl or two with them. They were all stuck in their own conversations to even look up, except for Mori, who looked up when Tamaki spoke.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Tamaki talking to me again, "... what... you... today?"

I knitted my brows together and bit my lip. I had no clue what Tamaki said. Even if I saw all that he said, I didn't know enough Japanese to understand him.

Tamaki tilted his head and said something else. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice until too late. I shook my head and shrugged slightly. I started to sign before stopping, realizing it was pointless with the blonde. Great start to the day.

Tamaki tried to talk again and I didn't catch it again. Out of panic, I looked over at Mori again, who was still watching us, and motioned for him to come over. The giant stood, nodding to a couple of the girls and patting Honey's head, and walked over. Tamaki looked up at Mori and said something as he motioned to me.

I waved my hand to get Mori's attention and let out a sigh before signing, "Hard understand King. Please help?"

Mori smiled slightly and nodded in response. I let out a relieved sigh before turning to Tamaki, motioning for him to continue. Mori said something before Tamaki lit up in understanding and started talking again.

Mori faced me as he translated the blonde, "What you want do today?"

I tilted my head before I hummed in thought. I wanted to explore the school a bit more today. I just came by to say hello before I started. I signed, letting Tamaki know my plans while Mori translated.

Tamaki lit up with excitement before he started talking, "Explore? Would love take you!"

My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head before I pointed to the girls. Most have turned their attention to us now and were watching the scene. Tamaki gasped slightly before he placed his hands on his cheeks and started to sway, saying something. I looked at Mori with knitted brows and motioned to the king. Mori rolled his eyes and shrugged before he watched Tamaki a bit more.

Tamaki stopped swaying and faced the club. His back was turned to me so I had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Instead, I looked at the club to see their expressions to hope to get some kind of sense in what was happening. The girls all looked at Tamaki with anticipated looks while the hosts were either excited or interested. Eventually, the group burst into small cheers or disappointed slumps as Tamaki whipped around to face me again. He pointed a finger at me as he spoke.

I looked to Mori for the translation, "Settle, club take you tour tomorrow."

My brows knitted again as I tried to come up with some response to this. Take me on tour and leave the girls disappointed? That doesn't sound very fair.

Something hit my shoulder and I looked to see a hand. Looking to my other side, I could see Tamaki, waving his free hand around as he spoke. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him move. Clair hadn't warned me, so I guess she deemed the movement safe. Despite that, I still didn't know what the tall blond was saying.

There was a motion and I looked to see Mori trying to catch my attention, "He make plan. Plan where to go on tour."

I nodded in understanding before I looked around the club again. Most of the girls and hosts had already returned to their conversations, except for Kyoya. I didn't see him in his usual spot. A quick look around and I found him next to Tamaki, the two of them talking. Probably discussing the plans for tomorrow.

I gripped Clair's leash slightly, this whole club was a lot to handle. There are so many people to keep track of and Tamaki never slows down enough for me to catch up. If it weren't for Mori, I would never know what is going on. Oh well, they all mean well and I'm glad their at least trying to include me. I know it takes a while for people to remember, or get used to, that I'm deaf. My whole family and all my friends went through it, so I can understand it.

There was motion again and I looked over to see Tamaki leaning down towards me, saying something. I looked at his lips for a second to try and read them. Japanese, so difficult for me to read. I looked to Mori for a translation. Tamaki was asking what all I've seen so far.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought. All I had seen was the first floor, my class, and some of this hallway. I signed this to Mori, who translated it. Tamaki shot up as he started talking again, Mori sign that he was just planning again. I let out a small sigh, yeah, never slows down.

Mori watched Tamaki for a second before he started to sign to me, "King talk much, not translate." I nodded in understanding before he started signing again, "How school?"

I raised my brow slightly, it's the first time anyone in this club asked me about school. I signed back, "Fine, difficult with Japanese, but have translator. Student not know I deaf."

Mori nodded in understanding before he signed, "They not pay attention."

I chuckled slightly and nodded in agreement. Tamaki suddenly let go of me and walk in front of me, spinning to face me.

He started speaking again before I looked to Mori for a translation, "Tour right after class. Meet here tomorrow."

I nodded before I started to sign, "I go home then.

I bowed slightly to the group and signed my goodbye as I headed to the door. Tamaki waved to me, some of the other hosts who noticed waving goodbye as well. I looked to Mori, who smiled kindly at me and nodded before he signed "See you tomorrow."

I smiled and signed it back before I opened the door and walked out, closing it. I let out a heavy sigh once the door was shut. The past few minutes was very overwhelming. What was I going to do now that Tamaki is doing my tour tomorrow? I suddenly remember a maze out back of the school. It has to be empty, the perfect place for me to relax before heading home.

I finally left the door and headed outside to find that maze. Finally, I get to be alone for a few minutes.

**********

Twitter: dont_speak14

Tumblr: dont-speak


End file.
